


gotta say i'm in the mood (for a little bit more of that)

by 6104milkbox



Series: best friend's brother [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Exhibitionism, M/M, Sex Toys, Teasing, idk chanyeols just a little shit in this, somehow theres a washing machine involved, this isnt beta'd either i suck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 17:22:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18265937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6104milkbox/pseuds/6104milkbox
Summary: baekhyun thought it was a good idea for chanyeol to fuck him in front of his best friend, so chanyeol fucks him in front of their whole family





	gotta say i'm in the mood (for a little bit more of that)

the front door slams closed, followed by a bout of silence. chanyeol flinches, his own hand moving up to touch his face, still red and stinging from jiyoo’s slap. 

 

she hadn’t caught him cheating. in fact, jiyoo didn’t see baekhyun at all during the short time she was in and out the park residence that morning. what she did see, though, were the ripped fishnets and panties strewn across chanyeol’s floor. the silver-haired boy doesn’t even remember taking them off. maybe baekhyun took them off himself?

 

a knock at his door (recently slammed close by jiyoo) shakes him out of his curiosity. he quickly stuffs the garments that his now ex-girlfriend threw at him under his sheets, “yeah?” 

 

chanyeol’s mom pokes her head in, looking around in suspicion, and then at her son in pity. he grimaces for what’s about to come.

 

“hey, mom. what’s up?” he tightens the sheet around his waist down, grateful that baekhyun had covered up his shame before leaving whenever he did that morning. 

 

“i- i heard- is…?” his mom starts, evidently trying to be careful with her words.

 

“yeah, we broke up, finally” he interrupts her, “she just didn’t take it too well”

 

“clearly” she mumbles, “come join all of us for breakfast, i made a pancake stack too big because i thought minseok would be coming as well”

 

chanyeol nods and goes to get up when his mom exits, going over her words. 

 

_ as well? _

 

♡

 

much to chanyeol’s surprise, baekhyun is still fucking there. the elder enters the living space with the dining table situated in the middle, baekhyun not noticing him while he animatedly chats to chanyeol’s dad. the smaller has a hand on jongdae’s thigh, who is listening along in interest. 

 

chanyeol concludes his brother has no idea about the night prior. 

 

its his dad that notices him first, exhibiting the same distressed look as his mom, and gets up out of his chair to pat chanyeol on the back.

 

“what’d you do now?” his dad asks, voice laced with a teasing tone. chanyeol chuckles to humour him.

 

“we broke up. we had it coming for a while, though. s’all good, dad” 

 

chanyeol’s dad shares a few more words of encouragement before telling his son to sit down with the other boys at the dining table - announcing his departure to the kitchen to help with dishes. 

 

he looks at the pancake stack before him, and then the two younger boys opposite him. jongdae has a mix of concern and fatigue on his face, while baekhyun fakes his own. chanyeol almosts laughs at how good the boy’s acting is, until his eyes rake down and see a large hickey where baekhyun’s hoodie is hanging low. chanyeol soon realises its not baekhyun’s own hoodie, but instead his brothers.

 

chanyeol hums disappointedly at the back of his throat and jongdae speaks up.

 

“what the fuck was that? are you okay, yeol? what happened?”

 

“nothing” chanyeol bites back, “i don’t wanna talk about it”

 

the eldest leans forward in the silence to grab a pancake, slicing into it immediately. he notices the slightest grin tugging at baekhyun’s lips, and he has an idea.

 

“nice hickeys, byun. how was your party last night?”

 

the younger’s smirk falters, tightening the strands on his hoodie, before leaning into jongdae, “was good. though jongdae didn’t get to use those condoms of yours because he peaked way too early”

 

“hey!” said teenager whined, “not my fault all my friends are shitty at mixing drinks!”

 

the two engage in a mini-argument while chanyeol eats his pancakes, enjoying the way baekhyun’s hoodie begins to slide down again to showcase the elder’s marks. he decides to put his plan in action, tucking his chair in further and lifting his leg up to extend out in front of him, socked feet brushing baekhyun’s calf.

 

baekhyun visibly freezes in the middle of his argument, shooting the silver-haired boy a warning look before being pulled back onto earth by jongdae. chanyeol reclines further with a lazy grin, stuffing more pancake into his mouth and inching his foot up baekhyun’s inner thigh. 

 

“what do you think, chanyeol? baekhyun is totally a slut when he’s drunk, right?”

 

although confused as to how the two younger boys got to this point in their conversation, chanyeol jumps at the opportunity.

 

“slut?” he repeats, nudging his foot down onto baekhyun’s crotch. the other is wearing a pair of briefs unlike last night, and chanyeol doesn’t want to know whose they are anymore. baekhyun inhales sharply and rests his head on jongdae’s shoulder, lacing his hands over his own lap so his best friend doesn’t see. 

jongdae snorts, “yeah” he tries to look down at baekhyun but only gets a face-full of hair, “he gets with like, three guys a party” 

 

_ including you _ , chanyeol thinks, but remembers he’s not supposed to know that. jongdae doesn’t seem to recall chanyeol walking in on them before he passed out. 

 

“oh really?” chanyeol presses harder with his foot, gaze darkening at baekhyun who rolls his eyes back, mouth widening slightly, “sounds pretty slutty to me”

 

“you don’t know the half of it” jongdae’s hand rises to play with the hairs at baekhyun’s nape, the smaller boy shuddering at both his touch and the foot massaging his crotch.

 

chanyeol hums in false agreement, “i don’t” he repeats, his foot picking up speed. 

 

baekhyun’s eyes screw shut tighter, eyebrows furrowing and breathing still quiet but ragged, trying to keep calm on his best friend’s shoulder.

 

“ow- baek-  _ ouch _ ! my thigh! what the fuck!” jongdae exclaims when baekhyun almost cums, tightening his hold on the other for purchase. 

 

“boys?” 

 

all three of them look up at chanyeol and jongdae’s dad, halting their actions and conversation. he gestures outside, “the weather’s horrible, how ‘bout a movie marathon with your mum and i? if you don’t have to rush home of course, baekhyun”

 

chanyeol notices the way his dad looks at the nineteen-year-old in confusion.

 

“n-no mr park” he answers, cheeks flushed (maybe chanyeol’s dick stirs at the phrase) “let me just go and shower first, if that’s okay?”

 

their dad brightens, “no worries!”, he yells back at their mom as he retreats into the kitchen, “let's go get movie snacks for us and the boys, honey!”

 

baekhyun hurries out of his seat, pulling the hoodie down to nearly his knees to hide the pre-cum staining his briefs. both of the park brothers watch him as he speed-walks upstairs to their shared bathroom. jongdae turns to him in suspicion.

 

“did you- did you say something to him?” he asks.

 

chanyeol finishes his second pancake, getting up from his chair to take his plate out, “me? no. when have i ever willingly talked to your friends, jongdae?” 

 

his brother remains seated as chanyeol leaves the room, grin still adorning his face. 

♡

baekhyun tries running a cold shower for himself, but despite his efforts in cleansing himself of chanyeol, the elder only manages to intrude his mind more. for starters, baekhyun accidentally picks up chanyeol’s body wash instead of jongdae’s - surrounding himself in a scent of sage and citrus. the younger’s mind drifts to the night before, his dick hardening at the memory, and the dried cum on his upper thighs remind him to do a thorough clean. 

 

the blond boy lathers himself up, steam gathering on the glass walls around him due to the temperature of the running water. he reaches behind himself like he had the night before, circling his entrance before pushing inside. baekhyun remembers the feel of chanyeol’s tongue lapping inside his hole like it was his last meal - complimenting the younger’s cunt every time chanyeol brought himself to pull away.

 

baekhyun moans softly as he coaxes another finger into himself, cleaning himself with the gentle soap. he gets carried away and only notices when jongdae is banging at the bathroom door.

 

“baek? my parents are back with snacks, i’ve left a pair of sweats out here for you, just didn’t think you’d wanna put those briefs back on” baekhyun hears the shift in his best friend’s voice.

 

the blond groans inwardly, he knows what jongdae was implying. after baekhyun escaped chanyeol’s room in the early hours of the morning, the younger had coaxed jongdae up from the living room couch to his own room. baekhyun was wearing jongdae’s hoodie that he had stolen out of the laundry on his way to the sleeping boy, the latter offering a pair of his briefs to the pantless boy when they reached his bedroom.

 

they’d ended up with baekhyun sucking the soul out of jongdae via his cock, baekhyun grinding against his best friend’s bed sheets as the other came down his throat. he insisted jongdae he didn’t need finishing off (honestly still sore from the night before) and pried the roaming hands off of his stained boxers. that was why jongdae offered him new pants, and most probably because he wanted easy access to something of his friend’s later on. 

 

baekhyun thinks of all this as he towels off out of the shower, slipping on the same green hoodie and opening the door to retrieve the sweats waiting outside. except he gets a face full of chest, and is pushed back inside with the door locked behind.

 

“wearing his things still, hm, baby?” chanyeol’s breath ghosts over his neck, the sweatpants baekhyun was after falling to the floor.

 

baekhyun presses forward into the elder, “i- i took jongdae’s stuff because i didn’t want us to get caught-”

 

“but you still let him fuck you this morning, didn’t you?” chanyeol’s hands fly down to grab at his ass over the towel and the other moans, “didn’t you, baekhyun?”

 

“no, daddy, just- i just sucked him off” he responds truthfully, “no one else is allowed in my pussy but you”

 

chanyeol groans, “such a dirty little whore. no one should be in any of your holes,” he lifts a hand from baekhyun’s ass and pushes two fingers against his lips, “but me”

 

the elder slots a thigh between baekhyun’s waist towel as it falls, the younger’s cock pink and leaking still, as he massages one ass cheek with his other hand. his fingers slide inside baekhyun’s mouth, the blond nodding and moaning on the digits, his hips jerking against the shorts chanyeol had recently put on. 

 

“couldn’t help it, could you?” chanyeol reaches his hand down into his pocket and fumbles around, “jongdae was right, you are a slut. even when you’re sober” 

 

to baekhyun’s bewilderment, chanyeol fishes a small plug and bottle of lube out. he stares down at them in awe, and then up at chanyeol in question.

 

“wanted to use it with jiyoo. guess its yours now, right baby?” the other whines at his words, “don’t worry. its new”  

 

chanyeol manoeuvres baekhyun so he’s leant against the sink, watching himself in the mirror. he can see the dozens of lovebites chanyeol left on him last night, and apparently so can the elder by the way he’s looking at baekhyun in the mirror.

 

“such a pretty little toy,” the silver-haired boy murmurs, “you okay with me using you like this baby? as daddy’s favourite playtoy?” 

 

he emphasises words by pushing at baekhyun’s clean hole.

 

“yes, daddy- please, use me” baekhyun whines, looking directly at himself falling apart in the mirror. 

 

“lucky you just stretched yourself, baby, we’re gonna have to be quick here” chanyeol pushes another finger in, scissoring into the boy beneath him. the plug wasn’t too big compared to what baekhyun had taken last night, and when it comes to it, it sinks in easily, chanyeol making sure to add extra lube around the blond’s hole for later. 

 

“so wet” he hums in admiration, coming back up to lean over baekhyun and kiss his jaw. he turns the smaller around and presses a kiss to his lips, pushing against the plug one last time before slipping out of the bathroom. 

 

baekhyun is left in a daze and with about two minutes to get pants on and join the park family. 

 

♡

 

by the time everyone is settled down on the couch, the park family and baekhyun indulge themselves in the snacks and film before them. mr and mrs park are sat on the furthest end of the couch, where jongdae had passed out the night before. jongdae sits next to his father with baekhyun curled into his side, and a humoured chanyeol sits at the end opposite his parents. 

 

chanyeol, of course, ends up watching baekhyun (or more specifically, baekhyun’s ass) for the entirety of the first movie. the shape of the plug creates a bump where the younger’s hole is underneath the sweatpants, and the elder is mesmerized how it moves whenever baekhyun sees the other staring at it. 

 

it takes until halfway through the second movie for chanyeol to murmur “give me some of that” in regards to the blanket that the boys beside him are sharing, moving closer to the blond to get under the comforter. baekhyun visibly tenses on jongdae’s side, all-knowing of what chanyeol’s intentions are through doing so. 

 

the elder starts innocently, placing a hand on top of baekhyun’s ass, which is conveniently covered by the span of the blanket and works his way down the crease. he lands two fingers at the top of baekhyun’s stretched hole, and massages, feeling the other shake under his touch. 

 

baekhyun moves to adjust and sit up straighter, swiftly pulling the sweatpants just under his ass as he does so. chanyeol chuckles lowly.  _ begging for it _ . 

 

the silver-haired boy toys with the plug underneath his touch, pulling and pushing at it to get a reaction out of the smaller. he looks up at baekhyun’s face and sees he’s trying to focus on the movie, but his eyes are clearly fluttering, chanyeol relishing in the sight. he continues his ministrations harder until he accidentally pulls out the whole plug with a  _ pop _ , which baekhyun’s gasp masks.

 

“sorry” baekhyun squeaks when all eyes are on him, “i remember i’d seen that part in the trailer before”

 

his excuse flies and chanyeol rubs his ass lovingly in way of praise, before moving himself so he can pull his shorts down. chanyeol silently thanks himself for going commando and rubs the left-over lube from baekhyun’s plug onto his hard cock, the dirty gesture turning him on even more so. 

 

the elder decides there’s enough on there, as well as remaining on baekhyun’s fluttering cunt, to give baekhyun what he wants right away. chanyeol lifts the blanket to guide the head of his leaking cock into the smaller’s awaiting hole, watching as its sucked in with fair ease. 

 

baekhyun hears a ‘fuck’ from behind him and bites down on the string of jongdae’s hoodie to silence himself. jongdae looks down at him and baekhyun fakes a sweet smile, his friend chuckling and then returning his gaze to the screen. the blond then looks over to the parents sitting further down, also focused on the film, when chanyeol spreads his ass and pushes in deeper. 

 

they get away like that for a while, chanyeol shallowly thrusting in behind baekhyun right next to his parents and brother. he smiles to himself about the similarities between now and the night before, watching the baekhyun try to contain his whimpering state next to his brother. what chanyeol really wanted was to fuck baekhyun into oblivion again, have his baby crying on his cock, begging for release. 

 

chanyeol pulls out and growls a low ‘laundry’ that only baekhyun can hear, and announces to his family that he’s going to go and meet jongin for dinner. he swiftly tucks himself in and baekhyun looks back at him hungrily, his hole still on display only for chanyeol. the park family bid their goodbyes and it leaves baekhyun and his stomach doing flips. he waits 5, 10 minutes before he tells jongdae he’s going to the bathroom.

 

baekhyun rushes to meet chanyeol in the laundry, who’s stroking his cock leisurely with his shorts around his ankles. the blond closes the door behind him. 

 

“why here?” baekhyun moans when chanyeol kisses him, grinding their cocks together, “i told them i was going to the bathroom, yeol, hurry- i want your cock in me now”

 

“easy, princess” chanyeol chuckles as he lifts baekhyun by the backs of his thighs, sweats now down as well, “i brought you here so the washing machine could drown out your sinful little sounds”

 

chanyeol places the smaller on top of the washing machine and baekhyun moans at the vibration across his hole to his balls, “... and i thought it’d make you feel extra good, too”

 

with that, chanyeol plunges straight into his brother’s friend, both of them moaning in unison when he hits baekhyun’s sweet spot dead on.

 

“fuck!” baekhyun yells, panting, “c’mon daddy, use my hole like you wanted to”

 

chanyeol captures baekhyun’s lips in a searing kiss, hips moving forwards and backwards frantically, fucking his vixen on top of the washing machine. 

 

“those vibrations feel good, baby? they make you wanna cum all over yourself for daddy?” 

 

baekhyun whines a mix of ‘yeol’s and ‘daddy’s through the noise of the laundry, half-lidded eyes looking straight into the elder’s as he fucked him. 

 

“fucking hell- baekhyun- i can’t get enough of you, i couldn’t even bring myself to be upset about jiyoo breaking up with me this morning-” 

 

“harder- yeah, yeol, right there” baekhyun begs, sticking his tongue out lewdly.

 

“you’re so good for me, so good like you didn’t get me in trouble for having your dirty panties on my floor this morning” chanyeol spits into baekhyun’s open mouth, “you proud of yourself, baby? satisfied that i’m all yours now?” 

 

the blond trembles in chanyeol’s grasp, bringing him down for another kiss, “yes! yes, daddy, i want you fucking me like this all the time, want no-one but you”

 

chanyeol wraps a veiny hand around baekhyun’s cock, nearly engulfing it.

 

“come on my cock again, baby. tighten your wet pussy on me while you squirt all over your chest,” the taller coaxes breathlessly, “hurry up, slut, before my family walks in”

 

baekhyun comes with a scream, cumming so hard it almost reaches his chin, the vibrations on his hole making everything feel unbearably good. chanyeol praises him through it, calling him his ‘good boy’. he feeds baekhyun his own cum while still fucking into him, the smaller’s look of delight with chanyeol’s fingers in his mouth sending him over the edge. 

 

they both stay there, chanyeol slumped over baekhyun, until the latter starts squirming from the vibrations continuing under him. not trusting his legs, the younger lifts his arms for chanyeol to pick him up, who happily obliges and kisses baekhyun softly in his hold.

 

“you’re too gorgeous for your own good” chanyeol breathes, smiling at baekhyun’s spent antics. 

 

“bite me” baekhyun replies with a lazy smile, and goes in to kiss chanyeol again, “i have to go”

 

chanyeol watches the other pull his sweats up, which only slightly stain where he’d cum over the small of baekhyun’s back.

 

“wait,” the elder says as baekhyun goes to open the door. the smaller looks back expectantly, “can i, you know… message you? tonight?”

 

baekhyun giggles, “park chanyeol wants to message  _ me? _ ”

 

“yeah, just-” chanyeol colours, “to see if you recover alright, and all that”. he gestures to baekhyun’s ass. 

 

there’s a silence before baekhyun walks up to him and kisses the elder once more.

 

“sure thing, chanyeol” he whispers, “i can even send you a picture so you can check if i’ve recovered fine”

 

and baekhyun leaves. leaves park chanyeol with something lingering that is definitely,  _ definitely _ not butterflies.

 

**Author's Note:**

> [disclaimer: this work is not a true reflection of the members mentioned in real life. their names and images are merely borrowed]
> 
> and after two days... here's a sequel! i was thinking about this all day and i've gotten so much support from the first one that i thought id crank out another 3000 words before uni gets too busy
> 
> i hope this didnt suck or miss your guys' expectations? i kinda just get horny and write so im really really sorry if not,,,
> 
> let me know what you think!
> 
> (and come talk to me on twitter @6104milkbox! im new!)


End file.
